The Parent's Trap
by SonOfTheSeaGod
Summary: Full summary in chapter one. After the underwater kiss in the last Olympian, Annabeth runs away and doesn't talk to Percy for the rest of the summer. When Percy goes to San Francisco for Christmas, what'll happen?
1. Chapter 1

The Parent's Trap.

_Percy and Annabeth have been avoiding each other ever since the kiss at the bottom of Canoe Lake. At Christmas time, Percy, Sally, and Pual are going to the Chase's for Christmas. Little do Percy and Annabeth know, their parents have been planning this since the beginning of the school year. Looks like a parent trap._

* * *

Percy's POV

"Percy? Where are you?" My mom called. I was hiding on the fire escape, trying to sort out my thoughts. It's really hard for a Seaweed Brain to sort thoughts. Just the nickname Annabeth gave me makes me feel sad. As soon as we got out of Canoe Lake, She ran away crying. The next day Thalia came up to me and slapped me in the face so hard it stayed swollen and red for four days straight. Every time had tried to talk to her, she would ignore me or just walk away.

And it hurt me every time she did.

The last time I heard her voice was when she said, " I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." Then she kissed me; and it was the best experience I've ever had.

"Percy! We're leaving! Where are you?" I could hear my mom yelling. There's this big surprise for Christmas, and all that I know is that we're going somewhere.

_On a Plane._

I shuddered as thoughts of Zeus destroying the plane we're on invaded my head. Well, I hope he doesn't blast me out of the sky, now that I'm Hero Of Olympus.

"Coming, mom!" I called, jumping back into my room. I grabbed my present money (for other people, I'm not that selfish!) ten thousand dollars to be exact.

How did I get that? Well, I kinda sold the moonlace Calypso had given me on Ogygia to some really famous botanists.

I grabbed my suitcase, snatching Riptide and my camp necklace On my way out.

* * *

"San Fransisco?" I asked/yelled As we were waiting for the plane. "Yes, honey. Aren't you happy we're staying with Annabeth?" My mom asked, then covered her mouth.

"We're staying at Annabeth's?" I exploded. Everyone in the airport turned to look at us.I turned red and sat down next to mom, putting my hood up. My mom was texting, and I swear I saw 'Suzan Chase' In The contacts box.

Why would they be texting? Gonna have a girls night out on Christmas Eve?

That would be hilarious.

I just sat silently with my thoughts until the plane got here.

Boring.

We boarded the plane silently, and I was gripping onto the arm rests so hard my buckles turned white. After four and a half hours of Terrifying turbulence, we touched down in San Fransisco, California.

I sighed in relief and jumped from my seat the second the plane stopped. I quickly grabbed my carry-on and was the first one off the plane.

"Thank you, Zeus!" I exclaimed as I waited for our luggage.

I was trying to convince this guy that it was my luggage, not his, when Sally and Paul came running up to me. "Don't ever run off like that again!" My mom yelled, creating a scene.

I put my hood up, yanking my suitcase from the other guys hands, who'd been trying to sneak off while my mother told me off, and fast-walked to the doors. I waited until my Mom and Paul caught up, and, pulling the suitcase behind me, I ran for a cab.

Little did I know, Annabeth and family were already waiting for us.

Crap.

Suzan frantically waved me down. I slowly walked over to them, just barely beating Mom and Paul to their van.

"What the Hades? I thought we were going to pick up Grandpa and Grandma! Not Percy and family!" I heard Annabeth yell from inside the van. I laughed despite myself, waiting for Mom and Paul to catch up. Mom was running as fast as she could, leaving Paul to struggle with the other four suitcases.

In other words, it sucks.

I stacked the red one on top of the black one, lifting both of them up in one swift motion. It was heavy, but it was nothing compared to holding the sky.

I still managed to beat Paul to their van. I guess five years of fighting monsters and saving the world can really put you into shape.

"You're really strong, Percy!" Annabeth's brothers, Bobby and Mathew, I think, said.

"Uh... Thanks?" It came out more like a question than an answer.

"Annie thinks so too!" Mathew added.

Annabeth blushed and punched Mathew in the shoulder.

"Sally, Paul... You can sit in the first two seats in the back... Percy, Try to fit into the back with Annabeth, Bobby, Mathew." Frederick, Annabeth's father, said.

"Annie will just sit on Percy's lap!" Bobby called. WHAP! Bobby just got punched in the shoulder.

Hard.

I pulled Bobby out of his seat before Annabeth could inflict any more damage, sitting down in his place. Bobby plopped down on my lap, rubbing his shoulder in the place Annabeth hit him.

"Did you know about this?" Annabeth asked me.

I was shocked she even talked to me.

I shook my head back and fourth and looked in the opposite direction.

Time to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"Percy... I'm so-" I cut her off by putting my hand up.

She glared murderously at me, then looked away.

I admit, I was a little sad, and I decided to try to apologize when we got to the house.

The rest of the ride was silent.

When we got out the boys got out, well, it was crazy. They were fighting, trying to get to the door before the other.

I ran after them.

I know it's childish, but that's why I'm Seaweed Brain.

After about fifteen minutes of listening to: "Mom, Bobsit broke my robot!" And "Dad, Mathew broke ray robot!" I left. I wandered around for a little while, then I found a door that had ANNABETH in cursive. There was also a sign that read, KEEP OUT.

I opened the door a crack to find Annabeth writing on something while sitting at her desk. I saw her closes it, putting it in a drawer and locking it.

Thing is, I saw DIARY enscribed on the cover.

I couldn't hold my laughter in.

I burst out laughing.

Annabeth sat up immediately and walked over to the door, throwing it open. She looked like she was going to explode any second.

"Who new Wise Girl would keep a diary?" I asked between laughs. She tried to slam the door, but I got my foot in it before it closed.

"Come on, Wise Girl, Please just let me talk to you for two minutes!" I said, exasperated. I heard her sigh and open the door. She went to sit on her bed while I stood in the doorway.

"Wise Girl... I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for whatever I did that made you sad or angry, or... Whatever emotion it made you feel. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings by kissing you, or crossing some sort of line, or..." I trailed off. She was looking down at the ground.

"I just wanted you to know. I'm so sorry." I said. With those wonderful words, (note the sarcasm) I turned to leave.

I was about to close the door, when I was pulled back in. Annabeth put her head in my chest. I could feel her tears on my shirt.

"I-It's good to have you back, Seaweed Brain."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV. 20th of December

She finally let go, tears rimming her eyes. "Percy... I'm so sorry for avoiding-"

"Wise Girl, it's okay. We'll talk later." I cut her off. She smiled at me and hugged me again.

"Guys, dinner's ready!" I heard Mrs. Chase call. I sighed and tried to get out of Annabeth's hold, but she only gripped me tighter. I kissed her forehead, but then I heard a flash.

The sound of a camera going off.

Crap.

Annabeth let go of me, only to run out the door. I was right behind her. Bobby had the camera in his hand, running down the hallway, trying to get away. Bobby threw the camera to Mathew, who was farther ahead Right before Annabeth tackled him, screaming, "Where's the camera? Answer me!"

Bobby put both his hands up, and Annabeth got off of him in confusion. Then she ran after Mathew.

We weren't fast enough, though. When we got into the kitchen Mathew was giving Mr. Chase the camera.

Shit.

Annabeth ran to try to get the camera out of her father's hands, but he just held it higher. She finally gave up and took a seat; I sat next to her.

Mr. Chase's eyes widened, and he literally wobbled, dazed.

"Mathew... Why do you have your sister's bra on?" Mr. Chase asked, holding back a laugh. All our jaws dropped, then we all burst out laughing.

Mathew face-palmed, while Bobby showed him the picture of us.

Mr. Chase dropped the camera, his eyes closing.

Then he fainted; his face landing in his mashed potatoes.

Ms. Chase picked up the camera and looked at the picture. She smiled, and then laughed. "What's so funny?" Mom asked. Soon the camera had been passed around the whole table.

Soon everyone was laughing; everyone except us.

Annabeth sat up from the table and left the room. Not wanting to be alone with the laughing lunatics, I followed.

She went straight back to her room and slammed the door. I slowly opened the door and stepped in. She was designing another building. Boring.

But I didn't say anything. I just laid on her bed and watched her work. Soon I felt my eyelids drooping. Not long after that, I fell asleep.

* * *

21st of December...

I woke up to a mess of blonde hair in my face and a warm body lying on top of me.

She stirred and looked up at me, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Her eyes widened and she pushed me off the bed. "What the Hades are you doing in here?" She yelled.

"Uh... I, um...-"

She jumped on me, grabbing fistfuls of my shirt. She pulled my head up, and slammed it back into the ground.

I heard the door open. I heard two people giggling; most likely our moms.

"Are you being safe?" Suzan asked.

She thought we... That we...

Annabeth jumped off of me, blushing like a tomatoe. "No, mom! It wasn't like that!" She exclaimed hurriedly.

I slowly got up, while she tried punching me again. She instantly recoiled, momentarily forgetting about my invincibility. She muttered, "Stupid, invincible, cute, Seaweed Brain..."

Did she just say I was _cute?__  
_

She left the room before I could make sure she said that.

Keeping the clothes I had on, I bolted down The stairs.

That's when the smell hit my nose.

Blue.

Pancakes.

I ran even faster to the table, Ramming into Annabeth on the way there.

"What the Hades, Seaweed Brain?" She screamed at me. "I'm so so so so so sorry, Wise Girl." I said in a rush, scooting around her to the table. She sat beside me, clearly annoyed.

My mom set the plate of blue pancakes on the table, and in two second, twenty-five percent of them were on my plate.

Yum.

I started to dug in, while Annabeth watched me eat, a disgusted look on her face.

"So... Today... We're going shopping!" Sally and Suzan cried simultaneously.


	3. AN

**AU: I hate writing these... But I need at least five reviews per chapter. And I was also thinking about writing a sequel to this story. This story is going to be short, kinda like a Christmas special. So, do you want me to write a sequel, or not? I have the rest of theirs story planned out, and I have a few ideas for a sequel if you want one.**

**-Sneak Peek of the end/ beginning of sequel-**

_"Uh... Mom, why is a school registration form for Annabeth's school here in San Francisco, with my name on it?" I asked, a little confused._

_"Because, honey, We're-"_

- **End Sneak peek-**


End file.
